switched?
by Hanna Kagamine
Summary: "...Rin?"  "...Len?"  Rin jadi Len, Len jadi Rin? maksudnya apa?  cari jawabannya di fict ini ;D  Warning : OOC, typos anywhere, humor jayus, etc.  Read and Review Please


Heyo minna-san~  
Hanna kembali dengan fict gak mutunyaa~  
Biasanya Hanna membawakan fict yang serius dan non humor kan~?  
Kali ini Hanna mencoba untuk memasukkan adegan humor yang sangat (tidak) kocak~  
Yah, enjoy aja deh pokoknya ;D  
typo anywhere (maybe) sorry ;D

Rin : Yess, akhirnya gue muncul tanpa peran antagonis~!  
Author : kasian lu Rin, kebanyakan lo jadi antagonis.  
Rin : Geeh, you have to shut up!  
Author : okay, okay, Len! Disclaimer please~!  
Len : huh? Me? Okay,

Disclaimer : Hanna not own anything except this fict, but I am Hanna's~ (dihajar Len FC)

Yosh, enjoy this fict~

**:::Rin Pov:::**

_Sudah lama aku menyukainya, dari kapan ya? Mungkin saat dia menolongku dari senior-senior yang menjahiliku saat aku kelas 5 SD?_

"Riin!"

_Atau saat dia membantuku dalam festival kebudayaan? Saat itu dia keren sekali…_

"Hei, Rin!"

_Mungkin juga saat dia menghadiahkan piala juara 1 menyanyi kepadaku, itu membuatku terharu._

"Hei Rin!" teriak seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku keras,

"Eh Jeruk!" latahku, aku menoleh ke orang yang telah membuatku kaget barusan,

"Len! Ada apa!" ucapku sedikit membentak,

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu ya, karena…" ucap Len, yeah, inilah Len Kagamine, adik kembarku.

Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang diikat ke atas membentuk pony tail, warna mata biru azure itu sangat mirip denganku, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya secara fisik kami sangat mirip, yaah, kecuali dalam hal jenis kelamin tentunya.

"…Jadi, kau dengar tidak?" ucap Len mengangetkanku lagi,

"Haah? Haah?" ujarku cengo, _Apa Len mengatakan sesuatu saat aku bengong sebentar barusan?_

"Haaaah, dasar kau bengong terus!" kata Len sambil menjitak kepalaku, aku hanya menjulurkan lidah untuk meledeknya.

"Yeah, terserah kau, memangnya kau ngomong apa sih?" ujarku, aku mengambil tasku yang tergeletak di lantai samping meja dan menaruhnya di pangkuanku, lalu mencari handphoneku. (A/N : saya lupa bilang ya? Ini di kelas! :P )

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu karena aku akan latihan Futsal dengan Kaito." Ucap Len, dia meraih tasnya juga lalu mengeluarkan seragam basketnya,

"Ooh, yasudah!" ucapku, _Hari ini tidak pulang bersama lagi…_

Sebenarnya, kami kira-kira sudah setengah tahun tidak pulang bersama. Tapi, mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan ke pintu kelas, begitu pula dengan Len. Ketika aku hendak membuka pintu kelas tersebut…

**BRAKKK!**

**:::Len Pov:::**

Aku mengikuti jalan Rin menuju pintu kelas, ketika Rin hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba…

**BRAKKK!**

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar, membenturkan tubuh Rin yang menghasilkan tubuh Rin terlempar ke belakang, alias ke arahku.

BRUK!

"Leen!" seru seseorang memanggilku,

Benturan kedua terjadi, kalau yang pertama antara Rin dan pintu, kali ini antara aku dan Rin.

Rin terjatuh menimpaku, aku merasakan sakit di kepalaku yang beradu dengan kepala Rin pula.

"Len! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap pemilik suara yang telah membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba itu,

"Emm, aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya kepalaku sedikit sakit." Ujarku sambil bangkit dari posisiku, _Huh? Bukankah harusnya aku berada dibawah Rin? Kok malah posisiku yang diatas?_

Aku tidak memedulikan itu dan berjalan ke arah pemilik suara yang merupakan Kaito,

"Ooh, bagus deh Rin, kamu baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu Len?" ucap Kaito sambil menghampiri Rin,

_Heh? Rin? Kenapa Kaito memanggilku Rin?_

_Dan… kenapa tubuhku masih tergeletak di lantai? _

_Kalau begitu… aku siapa dong!_

Aku meraba-raba tubuhku, Rambut yang cukup panjang… kain diatas kepala ini… pita? Baju tanpa lengan, celana diatas lutut, pita kuning di kerah seragam sailor ini… _RIN!_

Hah? Kenapa aku bisa berada di tubuh Rin!

"Nee, Kaito Nii-chan, ini sangat sakit!" ucap Rin dengan tubuh… _milikku!_

"Heh? Len? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Nii-chan?" ujar Kaito bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya,

Rin juga sepertinya bingung karena dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Len', dia menoleh ke arahku, dan seperti dugaanku… wajahnya terlihat kaget dan shok.

"…tubuhku?" ujarnya bingung, Kaito menatapku dan Rin bergantian,

"…Rin?" ucapku ragu-ragu sambil menunjuk tubuhku yang juga merupakan Rin.

"…Len?" balasnya sambil ikut menunjuk tubuhnya sendiri yang merupakan diriku.

Sejenak kami diam sejenak sambil terus berposisi saling menunjuk, keheningan terjadi diantara kami. Yang lebih tepatnya kelas yang tinggal kami bertiga berada disini.

"Kaito!" teriak Kaito tiba-tiba

"Eh Jeruk!" latah Rin,

"Eh Pisang!" latah-ku juga, aku dan Rin kini sama-sama menatap Kaito yang kelihatannya sedang mencoba merusak suasana khikmat (?) kami.

"Maksud kalian tuh apa sih? Aku jadi bingung, yang mana Len dan mana Rin?" kata Kaito bingung, kembali menatap kami bergantian.

"…Aku Rin" ucap Rin,

"dan Aku Len" ucapku juga,

**::Normal Pov::**

"…Aku Rin" ucap Rin,

"dan Aku Len" ucap Len,

Kaito diam sejenak sambil bertingkah layaknya detektif berusaha memecahkan kasus (?)

"Tubuh kalian tertukar?" kata Kaito ragu-ragu, dibalas anggukan mantap dari Rin dan Len.

"Gimana cara kembalinya ya?" ujar Len bingung, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu mondar-mandir layaknya orang kebingungan.

"Kurasa kita bisa kembali seperti semula dengan otomatis, seperti di komik-komik. Dan lagi, kau dan aku kembar, kurasa tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Soal makan, tidur, main, ataupun man-" ucapan Rin tiba-tiba terhenti.

**::Rin Pov::**

"Kurasa kita bisa kembali seperti semula dengan otomatis, seperti di komik-komik. Dan lagi, kau dan aku kembar, kurasa tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Soal makan, tidur, main, ataupun man-" aku menghentikan kalimatku.

Tu-tunggu, bagaimana dengan mandinya! Dia bisa saja melihat tubuhku dan aku bisa melihat tubuhnya, aku juga bisa melihat tubuhnya dan dia melihat tubuhku, atau dia melihat tubuhku dan aku melihat tubuhnya, dan juga aku melihat tubuh- (STOPP! Author capek nulisnya!)

Mukaku dalam sekejap berona merah bagaikan jeruk apel, aku menatap lantai dan Len bergantian. Sepertinya Len mengerti maksudku, dia menghela napas lalu mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti Rin, kita harus kembali seperti semula."

"HARUSS!" teriakku menekan kata 'harus' yang diucapkan Len,

"…Caranya?" ucap Kaito Nii-chan sambil menjilat sebatang es yang entah dia dapat dimana.

Kalimat singkat Kaito Nii-chan meruntuhkan semangatku, aku langsung pundung di pojokan sambil memikirkan cara untuk kembali.

Len menghampiriku sambil tersenyum,

"Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa menemukan caranya!" ucap Len sambil menepuk pundakku, kalimat itu membuatku kembali mendapatkan semangat yang tadinya telah hilang.

"Yoossh! Akan kutemukan caranya!" seruku semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku ke atas.

"Akan kubantu!" ucap Kaito nii-chan, namun aku dan Len mengacuhkannya.

.

.

1st Step

"Gimana kalau kalian bertubrukan seperti tadi?" kata Kaito nii-chan,

"Baiklah kita coba." Ujar Len mantap,

Dengan sekejap mata (?) kami kembali ke posisi kami sebelum bertubrukan barusan,

"Mulai ya, 1…2…3!" seru Kaito Nii-chan dari balik pintu,

Aku segera berjalan ke pintu kelas diikuti Len di belakangku.

**BRAKKK!**

Benturan itu kembali terjadi, tapi apa karena timingnya kurang pas, atau memang tuhan tidak menghendaki, Kaito Nii-chan pun ikut jatuh menimpaku dan Len.

"Aww…" erang kami bertiga bersamaan,

Kaito nii-chan bangun dan membantuku berdiri, sedangkan Len…

"LEEEEN!" kami berdua teriak panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Len, tiba-tiba Len terbangun dan langsung berposisi duduk, dia merentangakan kedua tangannya untuk menjauhkan tangan kami dari tubuhnya,

"Apa sih kalian berdua! Lebay banget, mana gue digoyang-goyangin lagi, sakit tahu! Liat nih, benjol!" bentak Len sambil menunjuk dahinya atau lebih tepatnya dahiku yang terlihat membiru,

"Err… kukira kau mati, hehe" kataku sambil cengir-cengir.

1st Step Result : Failed

2nd Step

"Hei, hei! Gimana kalau kalian mengucapkan mantra! Seperti di komik-komik!" usul Kaito Nii-chan lagi,

Pertamanya aku dan Len tidak percaya, tapi yah… daripada enggak bisa balik lagi, mending coba dulu.

"Err, baiklah kita coba. Walaupun aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil." Ucapku ragu-ragu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Yeah, apa kau tahu mantranya Kaito?" kata Len sambil bangkit dari posisinya yang sedari tadi duduk di lantai.

"Emm…" Kaito Nii-chan diam sejenak, "Aku tahu!" ucapnya tiba-tiba,

"Mantranya apa?" tanyaku,

"_aisudaisukiaisusususuasu_" kata Kaito Nii-chan yakin,

Aku dan Len mengangguk lalu mencobanya,

"_aisudaisukiaisusususuasu!_" ucap kami bersamaan,

Tiba-tiba di sekeliling kami berubah bercahaya,

"Yes, berha-" ucapanku terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa sinar tersebut berasal dari cahaya senter yang Kaito Nii-chan arahkan ke kami.

"**Kaito… what the hell are you doing on!**" Len mengucapkan dengan nada yang menyeramkan, aku yakin kalau dia sebal karena Kaito Nii-chan sedari tadi bercanda,

"Umm… memberi cahaya?" kata Kaito Nii-chan balik bertanya yang menghasilkan hantaman keras dari Len, aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop

"Kaito Nii-chan, darimana kau dapatkan mantra itu?" tanyaku,

"Err…ngarang?" lagi-lagi jawaban dari Kaito Nii-chan menghasilkan hantaman dari Len, _again._

"Geeh, stop Len! Kau bisa menyakiti tanganku! Bagaimana kalau kita kembali seperti semula, dan aku akan merasakan kesakitan karena kau terus-menerus menyakiti tubuhku!" seruku keras, yah setidaknya supaya Len menghentikan tindakan sadisnya itu (A/N : Sorry Rin-Len TT^TT)

"…baiklah, maaf Rin…" ucap Len lirih, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

2nd Step Result : Failed

3rd Step

"Bagaimana kalau kita…" Kaito nii-chan hendak memberi usul lagi,

"Aa, tidak-tidak! Aku tidak mau menerima usulmu lagi!" teriak Len memotong kalimat Kaito Nii-chan,

"Geez, Len. Kurasa ini akan berhasil!" kata Kaito Nii-chan berusaha meyakinkan, dia melunjurkan jurus _puppy eyes_ ke Len, namun tidak mempan,

"emm, emang apa usulmu Kaito nii-chan?" tanyaku karena merasa iba Kaito nii-chan dikacangin,

"Usul terakhir! Bagaimana kalau kita ke paranormal saja!" usul Kaito Nii-chan mantap,

"Emm…" aku menatap Len yang juga sedang menatapku,

"Yah, baiklah kita mencobanya Rin." Ucap Len, aku hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Sudah 1 jam kami keliling Voca Town, tapi kami tidak menemukan satupun paranormal. Kamipun berjalan menyusuri toko-toko di pusat perbelanjaan Voca Town,

"Hei Hei Hei! Itu paranormal kaaaa~n?" seru Kaito Nii-chan tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke seseorang.

Orang itu memakai jubah hitam, wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena tertutup jubahnya. Dihadapannya terdapat beberapa lembar kartu tarot serta sebuah bola… ramal? Ya, itu mungkin bola ramal.

"**Hei… kalian semua… maukah diramal…?**" ucap peramal itu, suaranya berat dan menyeramkan. Kami bertiga bergidik ngeri,

Kaito Nii-chan dengan berani (atau pedenya?) melangkah mendekati peramal itu,

"Emm, kedua juniorku ini badannya tertukar. Apakah kau tahu cara mengembalikan mereka seperti semula?" Tanya Kaito sambil melirik ke arah kami,

"**APAA! Badan tertukar! Fenomena baru! Hei kalian berdua, cepat kesini!**" teriak peramal itu yang membuat semua orang di pusat perbelanjaan ini, aku dan Len mendekati sang peramal dengan wajah tertunduk karena malu.

Eh, ternyata, bukannya kita dikasih tahu cara kembali seperti semula. Tuh peramal malah sok-sok ngeramalin kami tentang masa lalu dan masa depan dengan sotoynya (==a)

3rd Step Result : Failed

.

.

Aku berjalan pulang hanya berdua dengan Len, sedangkan Kaito Nii-chan masih terjebak oleh peramal sotoy itu.

Mungkin sudah tidak ada harapan bagi kami untuk kembali seperti semula…

"Rin?" Tanya Len ketika aku menghela napas,

"Umm?" jawabku sambil menatap Len lesu,

"Tenang saja Rin, kita pasti bisa kembali seperti semula" ucap Len lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut, akupun tersenyum tipis.

"Hei kalian berdua…" ucap seseorang dari belakang mengagetkan kami, spontan kami langsung menoleh kebelakang,

Disitu ada seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink berkilauan, wajahnya terlihat lembut dan dia sedang tersenyum kepada kami.

"A-ada apa?" kataku ragu-ragu, _walaupun dia kelihatan baik, bisa saja dia penjahat kan!_

"Tubuh kalian berdua… tertukar ya?" katanya pelan-setengah berbisik-

"Hah! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu!" ucap Len kaget, aku bisa melihat ekspresinya yang terkejut, yah, mungkin aku juga berwajah sama,

Bukannya menjawab, orang mistertius itu malah tersenyum lebih lebar,

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Ucapnya singkat yang membuatku semakin penasaran,

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanyaku semangat karena penasaran,

"Sudah, kalian tidak usah banyak bertanya. Kalian ingin kembali seperti semula kan?" tanyanya, aku dan Len mengangguk mantap.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan untuk mengetahui apa cara yang akan kuberi tahu ini berhasil apa tidak." Ucapnya yang dijawab anggukan oleh aku dan Len.

"Pertama, kalian tertukar saat kalian saling bersentuhan?"

"Emm, bersentuhan? Iiiya mungkin, karena kami tertukar saat saling bertubrukan." Jawab Len ragu-ragu, orang misterius itu mengangguk,

"Kedua, apa kalian mempunyai hubungan yang erat?"

"Yeah, kami bersaudara dan kami selalu bersama" jawabku, orang misterius itu kembali mengangguk,

"Dan terakhir… apakah kalian saling mencintai?"

"WHAT! Buat apa pertanyaan seperti itu!" teriakku keras disusul blushing di seluruh wajahku,

"Umm, itu salah satu syarat agar kalian bisa kembali seperti semula." Kata orang itu sambil memainkan jemari-jemarinya,

Aku mengintip Len dari balik jari-jari tangan yang kutempelkan diwajahku untuk menutupi wajahku yang memerah ini, _Len juga sedang blushing_!

"Me-memang caranya seperti apa?" Tanya Len ragu-ragu, dia mengaruk kepalanya, aku mengetahui kalau dia sedang salah tingkah,

"Eng… salah satu dari kalian harus menyatakan perasaan dengan yang satunya lagi dengan tulus…" kata orang misterius itu pelan,

Aku dan Len kembali cengo, _w-what! Nyatain perasaan! Aku atau Len!_

"Konyol! Apa tidak ada cara lain!" seru Len sambil mengibaskan tangannya tanda tidak setuju, orang misterius itu menggeleng,

"Oh, ayolah! Pasti ada caranya kan!" Len ngotot bertanya,

_Apa Len tidak mau karena dia tidak menyukaiku ya… pasti begitu_, pikirku.

Aku mengalirkan air mataku, aku mengusapnya berulang kali namun air mata ini terus mengalir,

"Akh, sudahlah! Ri-" ucapan Len terhenti ketika dia menyadari kalau aku menangis,

"Rin… ada apa?" ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap air mataku dengan jari-jarinya,

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok…" kataku sambil menepis tangan Len dan mengusap sendiri air mataku,

"Jadi… kalian mau coba tidak?" Tanya orang itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada,

_Apakah harus aku? Hei, ini kesempatan bagus untuk kembali seperti semula dan aku menyatakan perasaanku!_

_Tapi bagaimana kalau Len menolakku? Aku…aku… AKU HARUS BERANI!_

"A…aku akan mencobanya!" seruku, Len dan orang itu beralih menatapku, Len menatapku dengan ekspresi kaget dan tidak percaya,

"Rin… kau serius?" Tanya Len ragu-ragu, aku mengangguk mantap, namun sebenarnya hatiku cenatcenut berdebar-debar (A/N : sorry for the words 'cenatcenut' im just kidding~)

"Kau harus melakukannya dengan tulus" ucap orang itu,

Aku kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum, "lihat saja."

"Len, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Se-sebenarnya a-a-a-aku se-se-se-sej-ja-jak la-la-lam-ma" aku ngomong dengan terbata-bata,

"Tu-tunggu!" ucapku sambil memegang dadaku dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, setelah itu aku kembali menatap Len.

"Len, sebenarnya… sudahsejaklamaakumenyukaimu!" ucapku cepat tanpa jeda, _apa ini akan berhasil yak arena aku mengatakannya dengan sangat cepat?_

Seluruh tubuh kami kembali bercahaya, (setidaknya ini bukan cahaya senter lagi)

Dan kami…

"…Rin?" ucap Len, _hei, suaranya kembali shota!_

"…Len?" ucapku juga, _hei, ini suaraku!_

"Kita… kembali seperti semula!" teriakku dan Len riang bersamaan, kami loncat-loncatan ditengah jalan saking gembiranya,

"Hei, terima ka-" ketika aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih ke orang misterius itu, tapi dia sudah menghilang,

"Orang yang aneh…" ucap Len, aku hanya mengangguk sambil temanga-manga,

"Hei Rin" kata Len memanggilku, aku menoleh ke arahnya,

"Hmm?"

"Soal ucapanmu barusan…"

_Heck! Aku lupa soal pernyataan suka barusan!_

"Apa itu… _serius_?" Tanya Len, dia mengecilkan volume suaranya ketika mengatakan 'serius'

"Ummh…" aku membuang muka dan melemparkan pandangan ke aspal,

"Jawab Rin, karena kalau kau serius. A-aku juga…" Len menghentikan ucapannya sebentar,

"_menyukaimu…_" Len kembali mengecilkan volume suaranya,

"HAH!" seruku kaget sambil langsung menengok ke arah Len,

"…"

"…"

Dan beginilah kami sekarang, diam seribu bahasa dan ber-blushing

Enggak terasa, fict asal-asalan begini ternyata jadi panjang :P  
Yah, humornya emang aneh banget deh -_-

Rin : you not have humor sense anymore!  
Author : diam Rin! Dan jangan memakai bahasa inggris karena aku tidak bisa bahasa inggris! *PLAK  
Len : okay guys, Review please and I will give you three bananas~  
Author : Len ==a

REVIEW please~ :3


End file.
